


Панталонные гномы

by Broiler747



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Такер как обычно мечтательно прикладывает ладони к лицу с тихим шепотом: «Если бы я могла послать Гаррисона в жопу, я бы была та-а-ак счастлива». Твик же еле держит глаза открытыми после очередной бессонной ночи.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Панталонные гномы

С тех пор как эти долбанутые японцы решили, что Крэйг и Твик должны быть вместе, ПК Директор на кой-то хер настоял на том, чтобы те сидели на уроках вместе, ссылаясь на то, что не желает прослыть тем, кто ущемляет чувства учеников. В принципе, раскрыв в друг друге не самые плохие качества и почувствовав магию Крылатой-Я, те уже были не против. К тому же, всегда интереснее сидеть с тем, кто будет тебя поддерживать и даже малость подсказывать правильные ответы, чем, например, с той же Картман, которой только дай повод выпендриться.

Такер как обычно мечтательно прикладывает ладони к лицу с тихим шепотом: «Если бы я могла послать Гаррисона в жопу, я бы была та-а-ак счастлива». Твик же еле держит глаза открытыми после очередной бессонной ночи. У доски как всегда слышен невразумительный рассказ о последних событиях «Игры Престолов», навевающий скуку на всех, кроме Кайли, которой и в этой четверти нужна пятерка. Помечтав еще немного о том, как однажды она обретет ту самую волшебную силу говорить то, что вздумается, что когда-то была у Картман, Такер обеспокоенно посматривает в сторону Твик. Та падает головой на парту, а потом тихо восклицает: «Какой стресс! Я этого не вынесу!», ее тело сотрясает дрожь, один глаз дергается, лицо какое-то бледное. Такер тяжело вздыхает, радуясь тому, что Гаррисон слишком увлечен своими Ланнистерами и не обращает внимания на ее конвульсии. Вообще Такер чувствует некоторые угрызения совести: Твик пришла в школу с опозданием, а на приветствие ответила каким-то неразборчивым бурчанием, надо было сразу, игнорируя гундеж Гаррисона, начать ее расспрашивать. Не то чтобы Крэйг ощутила в полной мере свою лесбийскую сущность, просто ей не все равно, что такого за минувшую ночь случилось с Твик. Вчера, уходя от нее вечером, Крэйг не заметила ничего странного. Они стали больше времени проводить вместе, Крэйг уже начало казаться, что она знает о своей второй половинке все. То что Твик часто накручивает себя на ровном месте, она узнала точно и даже нашла некоторый подход к ней, чтобы успокаивать, говоря с ней обстоятельно и спокойно. Это помогало. Твик между тем все дергается и подпрыгивает, Такер не выдерживает — прекратив подпирать рукой подбородок, она кладет руку на ее плечо, ощутимо его сжимая, так будто выволакивая ее из неприятных мыслей. Сдавленный визг вырывается из груди Твик, она судорожно оборачивается на Такер и рассматривает ее во все глаза, часто ими моргая. Словно уступая просьбе большинства, звенит спасительный звонок, оповещающий о конце урока. Гаррисон, как по волшебству, наконец-то затыкается, а ученики выдыхают облегченно, начиная болтать друг с другом или с боевым кличем кидаться в коридор.

— С тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Крэйг. Из Твик вырываются неразборчивые восклицания, она по-прежнему дергается, глаза блуждают. Такер, если честно, не совсем понятно, услышала она вопрос или нет. Неприятный холодок блуждает где-то по спине, Такер даже слегка хмурится. Странно, но именно с Твик она начала задумываться о таком непонятном слове как «ответственность». — Эй, — слегка встряхнув ее, осторожно зовет Такер. Твик вновь сдавленно вскрикивает, а потом начинает тараторить:

— Это ужасно, Крэйг! Они вновь выкрали все мои панталоны! Я не знаю, почему они вернулись. Их ничто не остановит! Они приходят ночью, крадутся тихо, так как их маленькие глазки хорошо видят в темноте! Они так быстро убегают, что их невозможно поймать!

Такер спокойно воспринимает этот поток непонятной информации, но, чувствуя, что, говоря это все, Твик начинает трястись еще больше, кладет вторую руку на другое ее плечо, будто бы пытаясь заткнуть. Твик ощутимо трясется и дышит от произнесенного рвано. Крэйг ощущает некоторое беспокойство, похоже, дело серьезное, но только необходимо с точностью выяснить детали, чтоб разобраться.

— Кто они?

Может быть, во взгляде Крэйг слишком много побочных эмоций, поэтому Твик понимает его неправильно, начиная кусать губы. Или Твик не хочет выглядеть сумасшедшей в ее глазах. В любом случае ответ Такер совсем не нравится. Он звучит после глубокого вдоха и зажмуривания глаз, таким тоном, что кажется, будто бы Твик пытается взять себя в руки. Она старается не смотреть на Такер, произнося это:

— Не важно. Ты не поймешь.

Укол какой-то непонятной эмоции в эти мгновения ощущает Крэйг. В секунду ей во что бы то ни стало хочется узнать, что такого случилось у Твик. Потому что у нее есть предчувствие, что если она не поможет ей сейчас, та будет настолько же дерганной каждый последующий день. На миг она окунается в воспоминания, в тот день, когда они договорились устроить показную любовную размолвку, припоминается тот момент, когда она навестила Твик, точнее ее родители — они спокойно подливали ей в кружку кофе, не замечая того, как от сложившейся ситуации вокруг японцев и их понимания прекрасного, у нее трясутся руки все интенсивнее. У Такер рождается уверенность: если не она, то ни у кого другого не возникнет мысли узнать подробности и решить проблему. Все же с трудом поймав взгляд Твик, Такер начинает говорить:

— Твик, я думала, мы начали доверять друг другу. Не закрывайся от меня, я хочу тебе помочь… Для меня это очень важно… — тут она делает паузу, почувствовав даже негодование от того, что вдруг пришло к ней в голову. Это сильно отражается на голосе. — Или то, что мы теперь с тобой вместе, для тебя ничего не значит?

Твик дергается заметно меньше, но трясется еще ощутимо. Сказанные слова имеют на нее определенное воздействие, она даже приоткрывает рот от удивления. Согревающая и немного успокаивающая мысль проскальзывает мгновенно: «Так не в японцах дело!» На миг даже стираются воспоминания о тех монстрах, что поют задорные песенки и шарятся по бельевым шкафам. На щеках Твик проступает румянец, а после она, еще раз зажмурившись, начинает свой рассказ о том, как однажды вместе с Кайли, Кенни, Стэнли и Картман писала доклад об индивидуальных предпринимателях и злых корпорациях. Такер слушает удивленно, но она старается не прерывать не всегда последовательный рассказ Твик. Когда в истории появляются маленькие, бородатые человечки, крадущие даже с бодрствующих людей трусы, Такер старается прикинуть, как от них можно избавиться, понимая, что Твик ей не врет. Существуют тысячи травилок для насекомых, но разве найдется хоть в одном магазин с травилками для гномов? Такер, на секунду задумавшись, понимает, что Твик нужно спасать, и не важно, что у кого-то, может быть, полетит целый бизнес. Уверенно взглянув ей в глаза, она говорит следующее:

— Твик, ты не против, если я приду к тебе сегодня с ночевкой?

— Зачем?! — пугается та.

— Будем изгонять твоих панталонных гномов.

Твик смотрит на нее озадаченно, в глубине глаз плещется слабая надежда — сказывается недосып.

— А ты сможешь их прогнать?

— Смогу, не сомневайся, — кивает Такер. — А теперь, пока не видит Гаррисон, вздремни немного. Если что, я тебя пну.

— Спасибо, Крэйг, — пораженно, после небольшой паузы говорит Твик, а после с ее же помощью устраивает голову на тетради, закрывает глаза и практически тут же вырубается. Крэйг качает головой — всего-то надо было выслушать. Взглянув искоса на Гаррисона, что вновь начал распинаться об «Игре Престолов», Такер первым же делом достает смартфон и лезет в интернет. Какого же ее удивление, когда первая же ссылка предлагает самую сильную травилку от панталонных гномов, изготовленную носковыми эльфами. Крэйг, скривив губы, смотрит на спящую Твик с мыслью: «Бедняга, наверное, так напугана, что ни разу не пыталась искать ответов».

Сайт носковых эльфов достаточно прост в использовании, Крэйг без труда оформляет заказ травилки для гномов с доставкой в дом Твик, у которой описание всего в одно предложение: «Гномы будут уверены, что в вашем доме никогда не было нижнего белья». После этого она какое-то время разглядывает Твик, а после гладит ее по спине… Уроки заканчиваются незаметно, всего пару раз Гаррисон что-то заподозрил, но был коварно обманут. Разбудив Твик, которая, раскрыв глаза, снова кричит в ужасе, Крэйг сразу берет ее за руку и, игнорируя предложения других девчонок пробежаться по торговым центрам, тянет в сторону дома. Твики встречают их радушными улыбками, сразу прося оставить дверь в комнату Твик открытой. Где-то через час, в который Крэйг предупреждает своих родителей о ночевке по телефону, а Твик пытается разложить тетрадки с домашними заданиями, приходит посылка. Это просто звонок в дверь, за ней никого нет, только небольшая картонная коробка с запиской: «Оставь один носок на заднем дворе». Твик все еще потряхивает, поэтому все манипуляции с носками осуществляет Такер. Когда она возвращается обратно, Твик рассматривает ее нервно, а замечая в ее руках травилку с жидкостью, опять вскрикивает и спрашивает о том, не появились ли окрестностях комары-убийцы. Крэйг ее успокаивает, говоря о том, что это самое действенное средство от панталонных гномов. Твик настолько напугана, что просто кивает, но упоминает о том, что ей хотелось бы выпить кофе. На улице уже заметно стемнело, поэтому Крэйг предлагает ложиться спать.

— Ты обещаешь, что больше не будет никаких гномов? — вдруг схватившись за нее и жалостливо ее рассматривая, спрашивает Твик. Крэйг чувствует странное тепло от этого своеобразного доверия, что испытывает к ней Твик, поэтому даже улыбается, говоря, что все будет в порядке. Она укладывается на полу в спальном мешке Твик, та гасит свет, и воцаряется тишина. Ни одна из них не спит, каждая прислушивается. Твик вздрагивает меньше, но все равно слышно, как стучат ее зубы. Крэйг в какую-то минуту не выдерживает, поэтому, приподнявшись с пола, хватает ее за руку, крепко сжимая пальцы. Так проходит где-то два часа полунапряженной тишины. У Крэйг почему-то нет ни единой мысли о сне. В какой-то миг Твик снова громко кричит: «Опять эта песня!», пугая этой неожиданностью Такер, потом падает с кровати прямо на нее. Крэйг и сама удивляется, потому что отчетливо слышит: «Мы гномы, мы трудимся всю ночь, собираем трусы в поте лица», поэтому никак не выражает своего возмущения от падения Твик. Она внимательно вглядывается в дверь и наконец-то замечает крохотных бородатых человечков с мешками за плечами, они быстро передвигаются и направляются к бельевому шкафу, но, когда остается буквально два шага, один из них замирает на месте, а потом привлекает внимание других: «Мужики, я чувствую, что здесь нет никаких трусов, пошли отсюда». Другие бородатые человечки, так и не добежав до бельевого шкафа, быстро бегут обратно, а потом вовсе исчезают.

Все, что может произнести Крэйг звучит как: «Охренеть», но она радуется тому, что хотя бы работает травилка. Справившись с удивлением, она осторожно дотрагивается до Твик, что закрыла голову руками и сжалась в комочек.

— Твик, они ушли и больше не вернутся, расслабься. Мы можем выспаться.

— Не верю!

— Пойдем к твоему шкафу и проверим, на месте ли твои панталоны.

— Нет!

— Твик, все позади, верь мне.

Такер вновь опускает руки на Твик плечи и слегка ее встряхивает. Та, вдохнув пару раз, все же убирает ладони от лица, а потом вглядывается в лицо Такер безумным взглядом.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Такер помогает ей подняться, вновь беря ее за руку, а потом они вместе идут к бельевому шкафу. Такер открывает его резко, так, что Твик вновь кричит.

— Видишь, все в порядке, — не выпуская ее руки из своей, говорит Такер. Твик еще долго рассматривает свое нетронутое нижнее белье, а потом вдруг тянется к Такер и заключает ее в крепкие объятия с тихим шепотом: «Спасибо». Крэйг не спешит выпутываться из этих объятий, она немного смущена, ведь до такого их отношения еще не доходили. Обнимать Твик на самом деле оказалось приятно, Такер не хочет себе признаваться в том, что ей не очень-то и хочется разрывать эти объятия. Сколько они так стоят — сказать трудно. В какой-то момент Такер, вдруг усмехнувшись своей мысли, осторожно касается губами щеки Твик, а потом предлагает по-настоящему лечь спать.


End file.
